<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight (星を数える夜) by De_drums</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379252">Midnight (星を数える夜)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_drums/pseuds/De_drums'>De_drums</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>moments (myunghyuk) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Late Night Conversations, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_drums/pseuds/De_drums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I- can I stay with you? Just for tonight". He sounds childish (and needy and broken, maybe) but he can't help it. "Please?"<br/>"Come here", Myungjun murmurs, shifting to make more space as Minhyuk curls up next to him and finds his hand, holding it tightly. "Are you alright?"<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Minhyuk | Rocky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>moments (myunghyuk) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight (星を数える夜)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>more like: me projecting my sadness onto my otps lmao</p><p>also, it's sort of related to this other  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061403?lang=it">fic</a> of mine (at least in my head, since the inspiration for this story came from that), but you don't actually have to read both to understand them so don't worry~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Hyung</em>?", Minhyuk calls tentatively, blinking at the pitch black of the room.<br/>
"Mh?"<br/>
"Are you awake?"<br/>
"Sort of", the reply comes with a muffled yawn. "Why? Can't sleep?"<br/>
"Yeah", Minhyuk confirms, turning and tossing for the umpteenth time. He doesn't know how long he has been staring at the ceiling, not the slightest sign of tiredness in him, but he surely will go crazy if he doesn't find a remedy soon.<br/>
"Try to, Hyuk-ah, it's late and we have schedules tomorrow"<br/>
"I did!", he argues. "Nothing works though"<br/>
It is Myungjun's turn to sigh, sensing his frustration. "Let's get up and drink something hot, then? It might help"<br/>
Minhyuk shakes his head, sitting at the edge of the bed. He knows it would be another dead end; with tons of thoughts clouding his mind, he is destined to see the sun rising without being able to rest at all. Unless--<br/>
"Can I- can I stay with you? Just for tonight". He sounds childish (and needy and broken, maybe) but he can't help it. "Please?"<br/>
"Come here", Myungjun murmurs, shifting to make more space as Minhyuk curls up next to him and finds his hand, holding it tightly. "Are you alright?"<br/>
Silence is the only reply he gets, his doubts and fears ultimately coming to life: something <em>is</em> off. He has noticed it and waited, too busy anyway to stop and have a proper conversation, but maybe this is the right time.<br/>
"What's going on in that pretty head of yours, huh?"<br/>
"I don't know, <em>hyung</em>, it's just... everything", he manages, choking on his own words. "I am <em>so</em> tired"<br/>
It's during moments like this that Myungjun realizes how young Minhyuk still is. No matter how fast he grew up, how reliable and wise and strong he can be, how much passion and dreams and talent he is full of - he is a man now, but a young one nonetheless, with too much pressure on his shoulders and a whole life ahead. Myungjun had it hard himself, and though those years feel like centuries ago, he still remembers the frantic, overwhelming sensation that has often taken the best of him. He <em>does </em>know how destructive it can be, and he still feels like that sometimes, but he would take all that pain again if it meant giving Minhyuk even the smallest relief.<br/>
"You know you can talk to me anytime, right?", he whispers, but all he hears now are soft sobs against his shoulder and tears wetting his shirt -as well as his own heart breaking. "Minhyuk, hey, look at me-"<br/>
"I'm worn out", he admits, defeated. "This is too much"<br/>
<em>This </em>could mean thousands of things, Myungjun knows it, and when their eyes meet again, he wishes he could wash that misery away. It's devastating, and he hates it. Tears threaten to fall, but he tries his best to hold them back -if he breaks down too, it's over.<br/>
"It will pass, okay? It's just a moment, you will get over it and-"<br/>
"How do you know it?", Minhyuk counters, voice so low it's almost inaudible. "What if it lasts for days or weeks or even forever, what if I just lose myself completely?"<br/>
Myungjun blinks in realization: he does <em>not</em> know, and that is just another useless platitude that solves nothing. He takes a deep breath, trying to collect himself and think, for once.<br/>
"Listen, you are right, I have no answers", he concedes, caressing his back in a soothing gesture. "But I want you to remember one thing"<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"That I am here, and I will always be. I know you are strong-", he pauses, looking down at him. "And beautiful, but that's another story"<br/>
"Ah, <em>hyung</em>-"<br/>
"You are, I can tell you that much", Myungjun laughs at his embarrassment. "But I'm serious, Minhyuk, you can't face all of this alone"<br/>
"You have your own problems, I don't want to-"<br/>
"<em>Whatever</em> bothers you, even if you think it's stupid... tell me. I just can't stand seeing you like this", he begs. "I can't change how you feel, but let me try to make it easier for you, at least?"<br/>
Minhyuk sighs, wiping his cheeks. "You are too good to me, <em>hyung</em>"<br/>
"Is that a yes? Promise?", Myungjun asks, and when Minhyuk nods, still a bit insecure but calmer than before, it's like a weight has been lifted from his chest. "That's my baby", he breathes in relief, grinning at the pout immediately forming on Minhyuk's lips.<br/>
"I'm not a baby!", he protests, offended<span class="u">,</span> a little too loud for two o'clock in the morning.<br/>
"But you're mine, aren't you?", Myungjun teases. "So, I'm half-correct!"<br/>
Minhyuk eventually smiles -a teary, weak one, but still a smile. "If you say so"<br/>
"You know I'm right"<br/>
"As always", he scoffs, playing with his fingers. "<em>Hyung</em>, I- I'm sorry, I didn't want to drag you into this mess-"<br/>
"Don't even say it", Myungjun stops him. "Just tell me how I can help, instead of apologize for having feelings like any other human being on this planet. You can be so stubborn sometimes, I swear!"<br/>
A faint laugh echoes in the room and for that night, it is more than enough.<br/>
"Hold me", Minhyuk whispers as he snuggles closer, a light flush adorning his face, their fingers still entwined.<br/>
And Myungjun complies, stroking his hair and humming sweet endless melodies, until Minhyuk finally falls asleep in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is very basic because I'm a mess when it comes to name my fics, but I really suggest y'all to listen to the homonymous <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvWPiXndy5A?lang=it">song</a> by BEAST (there's also a Korean version, but I prefer the jap. one), it's one of my favourites!</p><p>catch up with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/lunaloovegod1?lang=it">Twitter</a> ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>